Visitors
by d3jake
Summary: See what happens when Motoko finds a couple visitors that don't want to be there.
1. Chapter 1

Visitors

By: d3jake

I do not own "Love Hina" or anything therein.

Start Date: N\A

Chapter 1

"Hey Naru," Keitaro said lifting the board and Liddo-kun with his head.

"I'm wandering about this problem..." he trailed off, not seeing her in the

middle of changing (to his relief), but seeing her fallen asleep on her

studies.

'Oh,' he thought, never mind then.' He quietly set the board back and

climed back down into his room. 'Ah, I can figure this out no sweat.' But it

wasn't as easy as he had thought.

"Hey Motoko-chan," Keitaro said waving down the swordswoman.

"Urashima?" What do you want with me?" she asked with one hand on her

sword.

"I was wondering whether you could help me with this problem," he said

carefully, as to not provoke her.

"Why don't you ask Naru-sempa?"

"She's sleeping right now and I don't want to wake her."

"There's maybe a hope for you yet. But I am mearly a sohpmore, what can

I do?" she walked carefully into his room half expecting something to jump out

at her.

"See, here's the problem," he showed her as she knelt down beside him.

"Hmm," she studied the problem. "Well, if ytan(21) and z3x105,

then..."

A little while later...

"I understand it now," Keitaro finally declared.

"Pity a Senior High student had to help you..." Motoko said standing up.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not very good at this

perticular type of problem and normally Naru would walk me through it..."

"Anyway I have to go and check on Su, she's been awfully quiet and it's

starting to worry me."

"Thanks a lot Motoko-chan," she walked out of his room and down the hall.

'Maybe Urashima isn't as preverted as I once thought,' Motoko pondered,

and was surprised to hear screaming coming from Su's room. She drew her sword

and opened the door to Su's room.

"Su! What's going on in here?"

Su looked up at Motoko,"Oh, nothin'."

Knowing Su as she did, Motoko walked toward Su and was astonished to see

two people tied up and sitting on the floor. One of them was so wide eyed

that Motoko thought that his eyes would pop out of his head, while the other

was finding out that his body could bend in a rather painfully looking way.

"Su, now what have I told you about aducting people."

Su rolled her eyes and recited, "I should never do it..."

Motoko used her sword and cut the ropes that held the two people, "Now,

is that any better?"

One of the two looked at the other and said something to him in English.

The second one nodded and said to the person with the long, shiny, (and

pointy!) sword in English, something that she couldn't quite make out.

"Where did you get these two?" she pointed to the two boys with her

sword, making them cringe; noticing this, she sheathed her sword.

"THey were just walking around town, it didn't look like anybody would

miss them..."

"Where are you boys from?"

They both shook their heads in non-comprehension, and muttered the

fragment,"no understand"

Summoning her not-so-perfect command of English and said. /Where are you

two from/

Still conscience of Motoko's sword, one of them responded/We are from

Minnesota, in the USA./

/What are you doing in Japan/

/Vacation/ they said in sync.

The second boy continued/But, when we were about to find a place to get

some shut-eye, but we saw a flying turtle./

/And somehow we got abducted by this little...thing./

"Ah, I understand now." /What are your names/

/Jake./

/Brian./

"Hey, what's goin' on in here?" Kitsune asked walking into Su's room.

Brian had a slight nosebleed because she was wearing her tight, orange

shirt of her's. Jake handed a tissue to him he fished from his pocket.

"Who are these two?" Kitsune queired further, rain started to fall outside

the dorm.

"Two Americans that Su was going to have some 'fun' with."

"Really? How are you two now?"

Again, they shook their heads in non-comprehension, "They don't

understand Japanese."

Jake raised his hand not wanting to interrupt anything.

/Yes/

/Well, as we said, we were trying to find a place to stay for a night;

last night./

/Ah, I understand./ "Su!" she suddenly said in a commanding voice. "Help

Shinobu prepare one of the spare rooms for these two to get some rest in."

Su jumped up and ran out of the room.

/Are you two hungary/ they nodded.

The two girls helped the boys up and they escorted them to the dining

room.

/Now, just sit here, and I'll grab something for you, okay/ Motoko

asked.

They nodded and sat down/What kinda place is this/ Jake asked Brian.

/I dunno/ he replied looking around. /Hey you./

Motoko turned around/My name is Aoyama Motoko. And the woman that your

nose noticed is Konno Mitsune but is normally called Kitsune./

/Okay Aoyama-san, what is this place/

/It's a girl's dormatory./

/Oh.../

/Who's the Karnin/

/Urashima Keitaro. Do you two know any Japanese/

"Idiot, big sister, big brother, understand..." Brian said rattling off

random words.

"Carp, 'I did it', pervert, no, sorry..." Jake finished.

"Interesting vocabulary," Motoko noted. "From reading too many Manga no

doubt."

/Here you are/ Kitsune said pushing some warmed left-overs in front of

the two visitors. Then leaned against a wall.

/They're left over from last night/ Motoko said.

"Thank you," they said.

/I must return to my room know/ and with that she left.

/They sure know how to raise women here in Japan/ Jake said.

/That be true/ Brian agreed and started gulping down the food in front

of him, as did Jake.

/Don' worry about it. I hope Aoyama-san will cage that...Su was it/

Kitsune looked at Jake/Yeah, she is a bit strange, but really she just

wants to have fun./

/Really/ He said then added/This food is good./

/It's Shinobu's cooking/ as soon as Motoko had put it on the table, now

there were only empty dishes left.

"Kitsune?" said a young blue-haired girl who walked into the kitchen. She

looked at the visitors, then quickly looked away.

"Yeah?"

"The room is ready for those two."

"Okay then." /If you two will follow me/ Kitsune said directing them up

a flight of stairs and down the hallway and to the room that had been set up.

/Nothing is going to jump out at us while were sleeping, right/ Brian

asked.

/Don't worry about that. I'll make sure that things will be quiet./

"Thanks," the boys said.

/No problem. Do you need anything else/

Jake was interrupted by snoring coming from Rod who had just flopped back

onto one of the futons and fell intantly asleep. /I think we're good./

/Okay, just don't go wandering around./

/Not a problem./

And with that she closed the door.

End of Chapter

Ha! Now I have a fanfiction going now yay! Thanks to all who gave me

feed-back. Now that I actually have something respectable to post I hope to

get more of them (reviews).

Any comments, questions and ideas will be greatly apprceated.

Untill the next time,

d3jake

End of Document


	2. Chapter 2

Visitors

By: d3jake

I do not own "Love Hina" or anything therein.

Chapter 2

Keitaro spaced a little bit as he watched the rain fall outside of his

window. He was interupted by an eraser colideing with his head.

"Hey, you awake?" Naru asked him through the hole between her room and

his.

He looked up at her, "I was going to ask you something eariler but you

were asleep."

"I suppose I did fall asleep," she stretched. "It was refreshing."

"Well, I suppose you don't have to worry, you are first in the

country."

"Ah, but I have to stay at the top of my game. Did you have any other

questions?"

"No, but I did get word from Kitsune that we have two visitors."

"Really? Who?"

"I think she said their names were Jake, and Brian."

"Sounds American. Where are they now?"

"They're sleeping in the spare room next to Shinobu-chan's."

"How the heck did they end up staying here? If you forgot this is a

girl's dormatory."

'Something that I found out the hard way...' Keitaro thought. "Yes, but

it's the least I can do."

"How's that?"

"Well, they were just visiting here when Su decided to have a little

'fun' with them."

"Oh. So what're you studing now?"

"Coincidentially, English. I never was good at it..."

"What're you caught up on?"

"Well," he glanced down at his paper, "um, prepositional phraises are

tough."

"My gosh you are dumb."

Keitaro was sent into a pit of sorrow,"You don't have to be so blunt..."

Feeling a little sorry she decided to help him, "Okay, hang on I'm

coming down."

His spirited raised enough in time to catch a look at Naru as her skirt

snagged on a jagged edge of the hole bringing it above her waist.

By the time his face turned red he was already out of his room and

crumpled on the ground outside. "Pervert!" she screamed out after him. "I try

to be nice and what do I get?" she stormed off down the hall.

She was supriesed to hear what sounded like two chainsaws in bad

disrepair being fired up. Not knowing what it could be she walked to the

source of the noise which seemed to be the empty room next to Shinobu's.

She quietly slid the door open and saw to people snoring in sequence.

'These are probably the two that Keitaro was talking about.'

Then at random she heard a string of what she thought were German words,

though she didn't know what they meant, "Ich wohne in einem kuhlschrank,

darfst du die schnableteir mit mich essen?"

'Oh, well, I might as well leave them alone,' she closed the door. I

wonder if the mail's come yet...'

When she went down stairs she found Shinobu doing her homework in the

dining room.

"Hi Naru-sempai," Shinobu said as Naru walked.

"Hello, why are you down here? Shouldn't you be studing in your room?"

"I tried to for a while, but the two visitors were making too much

noise."

Naru nodded in agreement, "I heard it too. It's amazing that so much

noise can come from two people."

Shinobu smiled, "It could be something that Su did to them?"

"Possibly."

The next morning, around the time the Hinta-sou house members were nearing the

kitchen they were suprised to smell that a breakfast was already being cooked.

They looked at Shinobu who shook her head, not knowing how the smell was

started. Motoko led the way into the kitchen where they saw the two visitors

preparing a breakfast of sorts.

When Jake noticed the group walking in he said, "Hello," and returned his

attention on what he was cooking.

/What are you two doing/ Motoko said to them.

Brian pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, she

opened it and on the inside was bearily readible kanji which Motoko read aloud

"Good morning everbody, even one who abducted us. We were so thankful for

place to sleep that we decided to make breakfast for you all. If you are

wondering how we write this, it took a long time to do so. We had to buy bacon,

but aside from that, we spent all morning making breakfast for you people. We

hopes you like it!" and and the bottom was signed /B.S. & J.A.

When they looked up they saw that five plates of their meal were on the

table, with a glass of orange juice, a fork and a spoon. The two boys really

seemed pleased with themself.

"I sure wasn't expecting this." Naru admitted.

/It a standard American breakfast/ Jake told those who could understand

him. /Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice./

The boys guided them to the table and sat them down. They looked at each

other uncertanly before Su dug in and delcared that it was safe to eat, (and

good too!) And they too found out that it wasn't half bad actually.

/Could I use your phone/ Jake asked.

/Sure/ Naru said taking a sip of orange juice.

Jake walked off into the entryway where the phone was while Brian

refilled cup since Su's since she had already drained it dry.

"I must say that that was a good meal," Motoko said placing her dishes

next to the sink to be later washed.

"Sure was good," Kitsune agreed.

Shinobu nodded in agreement, and summoning up her really limited command

of English said to Brian/Good food./

He smiled and said back, "Thank you."

Jake walked back with a solmn look on his face and talked to Brian a

while before he followed him to the living room where the TV could be heard.

Brian did a double take before beliveing what he saw.

Courious about what was going on Kitsune and Motoko went into the room

and saw that on the TV it showed a news report with a small graphic of the

United States west coast line, with no night time lights on.

The news anchor was saying,"As far as we can tell, full power will be

returned to the American western seaboard in a couple days. As a result, all

inbound flights have been canceled indefentally. In other news..."

/What did it say Kitsune/ Brian asked.

/All flights into the US are canelled. THat a problem/

/Slight, we were schelduled to fly out this afternoon.../

/It can't be that bad./

/Here's the thing/ Jake said. /We spent the last of our money on buying

the addtional suppiles to make breakfast this morning. We only have enough

money for a cab fare to the airport./

/Oh./

End of Chapter 2

So? Whaddy think? I think it's going good so far, but that's just me.

Please read & review!

Any questions or comments can be sent to . Flames will not

be accepted.

End of Document


End file.
